Jump Squad
Jump Squad was a team of Spartan-III commandos deployed in 2546 and disassembled six years later. The team had a constantly rotating roster, but always consisted of six Spartans. History The history of Jump Squad spans several years and is abridged below. For those who are interested in an unabridged version, please see this unabridged history. Summary In 2546, the UNSC assembled equipped SPARTAN-IIIs to be part of Project: Checkpoint, a simple program intending to create more numberous Spartan teams. Unlike older groups such as Noble Team, all Project: Checkpoint Spartan-III teams were dubbed as "squads". Della-A815 became the commander of the newly formed Jump Squad, consisting then of Alex-980, Marcus-317, Bloom-125, Kelsie-880 and Hatfield-128 as Jumps 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. The squadron was assigned to the Assyms, a series of Outer Colonies essential for their agricultural and industrial export, and six of the 36 remaining Outer Colonies. The Assyms consisted of New Cuba (the team's headquarters), Moros, Ros, Eracula IV, Potom Er, and Agriculture. Each planet was individually essential. The team managed to protect the planets very wel from the Covenant, and resisten an entire fleet's invasion on Potom Er. The team's missions from 2547 to 2548 were extremely unsucsessful. Alex and Bloom were killed in action, and the rest of the squad members were removed for inability to cope with the loss. Della remained, and hand-picked Jay-298, "Dragonfly"-193, Rose-206, and Samantha-635 as her new members. To her dismay, however, Della was forced to allow "Rick"-589 to join as Jump 4. In early 2549, Della's rivalry with Rick escalated greatly, and both members were consitered to be removed from the team. They both remained, however, after proving themselves during an assault on Eracula IV and its eight moons. Only three months after the Assault on Eracula IV, Samantha-635 was removed from the team when she left Jay for dead in an attempt to escape from a firebomb. Jay survived thanks to Della. Samantha was replaced by "Shard"-316, who was initially deemed untrustworthy by Della. Despite Della's opinion, however, Dragonfly quickly formed a friendship with Shard, followed by Rose and later the rest of the squadron. Shard grew closely attached to Ros and often visited between missions. However, the Covenant arrived at the planet in 2552 to glass it. While the team fought valiantly, the planet was glassed and 30,000,000 people were killed, and at least 100,000,000,000 credits were cost in damage. Overcome with grief, Della left the team and joined UNSC Black Ops., hoping never to see her friends again, blaming herself for the failure. Jay and Rick also took responsibility and left the team. With only three members and no replacements availible, the team was officially disbanded. Before his departing for Reach, Rose and Dragonfly reminded Shard that they would still fight if the time came that they would be needed. A memorial was built to the team in 2582. Engraved under the statue was a statement by one of the two remaining members alive, a now reformed and upranked Rick. Let those who set their eyes upon these words help the ones who died live on. Let those who battled on the field never be forgotten, and let those whose bravery in heart may never be compared ascend with peace. Jump Squad, 2547-2552. Members The most notable members of the team were together from August 2550 to March 2552. Three members didn't even know their names, and were therefore adressed by nicknames or by "Jump 6" and other military addresses. Della-A815 '''or Jump 1 was the commander of Jump Squad from 2547 to its disassembly, and therefore was the longest-running member of the team. She was known for being intelligent but untrusting, escpecially after having been fooled by an Insurrectionist sleeper agent before her career with Jump Squad. As a result of her lack of trust, many members became easily frustrated with her, but knew when to listen if she got serious. Della, while being grave and literal at most times, had been known to be kind, honest and polite. '''Jay-B298 '''or '''Jump 2 '''was Jump Squad's lieutenant commander beginning in 2548, when Jumps 3-5 also joined. A temporary Jump 6 was inserted at the time prior to her removal from the team. Jay was steadfast and headstrong, but he was known for his sense of humor and overall kindness. He once managed to trick a Sangheilli Zealot into releasing the team from imprisonment, allowing them to carry out an objective. He was a close friend of Della's until the disassembly after the glassing of Ros. '''SPARTAN-B193 '''or Jump 3 was one of the three Spartans on the team who didn't know their actual names. For her beauty and excited, happy attitude towards all things, her teammates gave Jump 3 the nickname "'''Dragonfly." Dragonfly was notable not just for her overexctited, hyperactive personality displayed at most times, but also her extraordinary ability to calm down when sniping. She had a close friendship with Rose-A206 and SPARTAN-B316, not letting anyone else get too close to her. Della was her second cousin. SPARTAN-A589 'or '''Jump 4 '''was consitered multiple times to be removed from Jump Squad. He was reckless, unnessesarily violent and careless. His attitude escpecially annoyed Della, but the rest of the squad regarded him as simply the wild dog of the group. Jump 4 gave himself the name "'Rick" due to not knowing his actual name. While he was very reckless, he somehow remained on the team and proved to be a vigilant member over time. Rose-A206 'or '''Jump 5 '''was consiterate, generous, and smart, but not highly equipped for the open battlefield. For this reason, she was usually deployed in reconissanse scenarios. Rose was known to be able to kill a Sangheilli war general before his even registiring being grabbed and having a knife raised above his head. For this, she was very respected by her teammates. 'SPARTAN-B316, '''also known as '''Jump 6,' Titan 9',' '''and "'Shard'",' '''was the last new member of the squad. Della was initially unsure of him but eventually began to trust him when he proved himself in battle. He became a close friend of the entire team. However, Shard was saddened when the team disassembled after the Ros disaster. Rose and Dragonfly promised to return in need and then moved on to UNSC Naval Forces, but Jumps 1, 2, and 4 completely disappeared into UNSC Black Ops. divisions, forever mourning the failure at Ros and beliving themselves not to be worthy to be in the larger UNSC. They never again contacted Shard. Category:B1littlehero Category:Spartan Teams